Gracias a una bibliotecaria
by Ivorosy
Summary: "Desconozco cuándo dejé mi egoísmo de lado, en qué instante me empezó a gustar tanto al grado de arriesgar el cuello por ella. Soy experto en armas, en peleas, no en mujeres. Y luego esta mujer para nada común. Porque encontrar más satisfacción en historia egipcia que en diez toneladas de oro, era un caso peculiar."


**Aclaraciones y advertencias: **Ninguna en específico. Capítulo único (muy probablemente).

**Palabras:** 1,080 aprox.

* * *

**.**

**GRACIAS A UNA BIBLIOTECARIA.**

**Ivorosy.**

**.**

* * *

•••

No sabría exactamente en qué momento me empezó a gustar tanto.

Sí, aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Claro, incluso estando detrás de unos barrotes, mal comido, deshidratado y cansado de tanto pelear y forcejear con los estúpidos guardias me percate de la "tipa".

Lindo rostro. Pensé.

En mejores condiciones por supuesto que mis modales habrían sido distintos, pero en aquel instante estaban a punto de ahorcarme, realmente importaban poco las maneras. No había tiempo de presentaciones, de galanteos, regalos y coqueteos. Quizá nuestro primer encuentro no fue el más romántico, clásico u ortodoxo. Pero fue _decisivo_. Y aún ahora, pese a que en un principio sólo la besé para querer asegurar un poco más mi pase a la libertad, es algo que él sólo recordar me provocaba una sonrisa de satisfacción interna.

En otras condiciones, insisto, jamás me hubiera atrevido. Pero me atreví, impulsivamente. Y, ¿Sabes qué, Evelyn? No me arrepiento.

**-O-**

Pudo haber golpeado un poco mi ego al menospreciar aquél beso.

—_Si a eso le llama usted un beso. _

Y después me haya vengando en justificar mi acción con un _"me iban a colgar, me pareció buena idea"_.

Pero no fue así del todo. Me faltó agregar que me pareció linda. Muy linda. Y me tomé la licencia, como aquél grosero, ignorante y sucio sujeto (que le di como primera impresión de ser), de robarle un tosco y nada sutil beso.

No. No me arrepiento. Desde ese instante quizá lo presentí. ¿Cómo podría llamársele a eso? ¿Química? A lo mejor.

**-O-**

—_Probablemente pudimos obtenerlos gratis (los camellos), sólo tenías que darle a tu hermana. _

—_Sí, una oferta tentadora, ¿verdad?_

Era obvio el sarcasmo de Jonathan, en un principio también lo había dicho con esa intensión. Y, sin embargo, me quedé completamente mudo al verla en aquel vestido negro. ¿Linda, había dicho? No, en verdad hermosa. La oferta más tentadora.

—_Y mucho. _

**-O-**

Eso es lo más enigmático de ella. Podría estar horas hablando de la antigua historia egipcia y no me aburría. No sólo bella, también inteligente. Con ese apetito exquisito por el conocimiento. Un encanto que no comprenderé. Porque, ¿cómo es posible que no sean el oro, la fama o la gloria lo que la muevan a arriesgarse la vida? Si no simplemente la exploración y las ganas de conocer más sobre cosas que pasaron hace muchos años atrás. Historia. Ese es su verdadero oro, lo que realmente tiene valía.

Y por eso no me molestó ni un instante tomar prestado aquel kit de herramientas del equipaje de uno de esos americanos.

—_Esto es para ti. Es algo que tomé prestado del equipaje de los norteamericanos. Creí que te gustaría y que lo necesitarías, cuando bueno, ya sabes… _

Soy experto en armas, en peleas, no en mujeres. Pero allí estaba. Creyendo que sería un buen detalle. Y si la recompensa era verla sonreír por tal gesto, bien valía toda la pena tomar prestados cientos de kits más. Estaba perdido, lo sabía. Yo no era precisamente de detalles o regalos. Creo que en ese instante presentía que no había retorno.

**-O-**

—_Se preguntará que estará haciendo un lugar como yo en una joven como esta. _

Después del ataque de los _Medjai_, la adrenalina de aquel encuentro lo sumergió en alcohol. Me habló de su padre, de su madre, ¿Y, saben? Encontré mucho más curioso su caso. Padre explorador, madre intrépida, hermano busca tesoros…

—_Oiga yo, ¡Quizá yo no sea una exploradora, mujer intrépida, buscadora de tesoros o una experta en armas señor O'Connell…! Pero yo, estoy orgullosa de lo que soy, amigo…_

— _¿Y qué es usted? _

— _¡Soy…Una bibliotecaria!_

Sonrío. Increíble, en verdad una mujer única. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y su rostro cada vez más cerca. No importó ni siquiera el aliento a alcohol, porque combinado con su olor y perfume, una fragancia dulce y fresca, me resultó agradable.

—_Y, ahora voy a besarlo, señor O'Connell._

—_Llámeme Rick._

Supongo que para aquel entonces ella ya me gustaba demasiado. Pedir y dejar que me llame por mi nombre de pila, era algo significativo…

—_Oh, Rick…_

No miento al decir que en verdad deseaba otro beso. Y aunque no pasara y me llevara la decepción a la almohada, me encontré gustoso de luego arroparla y retirar parte del flequillo de su cara. Evelyn, mujer tan peculiar, a la que toneladas de oro le parecen futilidades comparadas con el contenido del interior de un libro egipcio.

**-O-**

Pero su belleza e inteligencia se comparaban sólo a su testarudez e imprudencia. Mira que despertar a una momia de tres mil años. De ser por mí y de ser posible la habría encerrado en una cajita y llevarla conmigo a salvo hasta el otro lado del mundo. Y sé que eso no era posible, lo más cercano que pude hacer fue encerrarla en un cuarto para mantenerla segura de una momia que la quería como sacrificio. Y es gracioso como es que puedo odiar y amar eso de ella; necia, testaruda. Al fin y al cabo también es su esencia.

**-O-**

Las cosas se volvían más difíciles, y no sé en qué momento, cada que el peligro estaba detrás de nosotros me encontraba con la sorpresa de que estábamos sujetados de las manos.

**-O-**

Desconozco cuándo dejé mi egoísmo de lado, en qué instante me empezó a gustar tanto al grado de arriesgar el cuello por ella. Bueno, al fin y al cabo ella lo salvó una vez, técnicamente se lo debo. Pero va más allá de una simple deuda personal. Insisto, desconozco el momento exacto en querer con fervor cruzar medio desierto, asesinar y destrozar momias, arriesgando mi vida y la de otros; morir aplastado, degollado, o enterrado. Pudiera ser parte del acto heroico de salvar el mundo, pero no; de ser otra mujer, otra que no fuera Evelyn, o incluso aunque no hubiese alguien a quien salvar, definitivamente no habría hecho ni la cuarta parte de lo que hice por traerla a salvo.

Sí, por tenerla a salvo y de nuevo a mi lado.

—_Bueno, de nuevo nos vamos con las manos vacías—dice Jonathan decepcionado. _

_Me giro a verla._

—_Yo no diría eso. _

Indiscutiblemente ya no había retorno, Evelyn. Quién lo diría. Completa y profundamente enamorado. Nos volvemos a besar y desde ese momento lo intuyo: Que estaré con ella el resto de mi vida.

Qué irónico, las aventuras más grandes de mi existencia gracias a una bibliotecaria. Una que me vuelve loco, en todo sentido de la palabra.

* * *

•••

* * *

**NA**: Amo la momia de 1999, fue y es mi infancia. A los tres años ya tenía hartos a mis padres, hermanos, tíos y primos de ser la única película que quería pusieran y viéramos. En fin, que hace unos días me volvió la nostalgia y recordé viejos tiempos y lo mucho que me encanta esta pareja. Así que he aquí, un pequeño homenaje que espero guste.


End file.
